Aleika Kai Chronicles Book 1 Night of the Hawk
by Riptide2
Summary: A daughter of Nyx with a startling prophecy. A war to be won or lost. A powerful new enemy even older then the gods and Titans. And a goddess that blames a certain Hero of Olympus. Only one side will win, but which one?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi just like to warn you that this story will not be updated any time soon. This is just a sneak peek at what I'm working on for much later. This is going to be book 5 in the series I'm writing. Thanks, Riptide2

Prologue:

It was the same dream as always.

A lady watching me from the top of a hill. She always stood beside a tall pine with a lake in the distance.

I felt like I should know the place, like it was a really distant memory that just wasn't there.

This time she moved down the hill to stand beside me and for once I got a good look at her.

She was wearing a long black sleeveless gown tied at the waist with a golden cord, a gold sheath with a bronze sword hung at her left side. She wore Greek-style lace up sandals, a gold medallion with a hawk of black obsidian with diamond eyes hung around her neck. She had raven black hair braided down her back and trimmed with gold ribbons, but it was her eyes that held my attention. The colored part of her eyes was black. Pitch black. They stood out against her pale but beautiful face and were a lot like my own.

She smiled sadly, "The day is coming." Her voice stirred my deepest memories.

"What do you mean? What's coming?" Hey if she was going to keep being in my dreams I might as well get some info.

She sighed, "The end of our age. When monsters are on longer contained to Tartarus. When the past will yield up horrors beyond what we've ever faced before."

My head was spinning. Monsters? Horrors from the past? Was she psycho?

But she continued as if this was completely normal, "That damn Percy Jackson thought he could handle it and instead he released our greatest enemy yet. The time is coming when the forces of evil will be almost unstoppable and then the sky will bring forth new horrors."

Again she smiled sadly, "I didn't want to bring this fate upon you but you may be our only hope. You are the one of the prophecy."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi I know I said that this story wouldn't be updated for a while but I couldn't help writing a little more. I'm going to keep writing this one until it starts giving away the plot for the first four books in the series. It's short but this is the second chapter. Thanks, Riptide2

Chapter 2

They're after me, and I don't have much time so listen closely: if you're reading this then we've already lost, which means they've won, they're in control now. I'd tell you to go somewhere safe but no where's safe anymore. They'll be hunting down the few of us that are left and for now we're running, but one day we'll fight back.

More will join us. The resistance will grow stronger, I'm sure of it. I have to be. And then we'll fight under a new banner.

"Resurgam."

"We will rise again."

But until then I'll tell this story so the others will know that we still fight. I suppose it all started the day my French teacher blew up the classroom.

...

Well I guess now would be a good time for introductions.

My name's Aleika Kai. I have really long, black hair that I braid over my shoulder, a paler skin tone, medium build, and brown-black eyes.

Don't believe me? Ok get this, even since I was little everyone has told me that I have brown eyes but they get this dazed look right before and if I look in the mirror my eyes look black with little flecks of silver. Weird or what?

Congratulations! If you said weird you would be correct.

I go to a boarding prison oh sorry "academy" in Manhattan, New York for "troubled" kids that have no where else to go. Why am I there?

Good question. Well where do I start?

I never knew my mother. The story always was that she was dead. That she'd died when I was three, but I never believed that. I remember taking one look at my dad when he used to tell me about her and knowing it was a complete lie.

That was until he died. I know he was hit by a drunk driver. That his car was crumpled like tin can, so bad they'd needed dental records to identify him, but other then that and him telling me about my mom, I only had one other memory of him.

When he told me how I got my name. That day I'd come home from school crying after being teased. I'd complained about why I couldn't have been named something normal. We'd gone out for ice cream, chocolate ice cream, my favorite. My dad had said that my mom had come up with my name. I'd asked if she hated me, if that was why she'd named me something so odd. He'd smiled with that sad look he always got when talking about her, and said that she'd wanted my name to be unique, because I was special. But he'd said special like it was the worst thing in the world.

I remember asking why I was so special. He said it was because of my mother. It was almost like he blamed her for something horrible, but every time I'd ask what he'd get this distant look and give me the single most frustrating excuse in the world. That he'd explain when I was older. Except he'd died first.

Combine that with ADHD and dyslexia and... well you get the picture.

Sure I'd been to a few foster homes but they never lasted for more then a few weeks, generally that was about as long as the poor people could put up with me.

Yeah, between burning down a garage, poisoning a fellow foster kid, and taking a Lexus out for a joy ride. All by accident of course. I didn't really have the best reputation for "behaving".

So I guess that's why I've spent most of my life in boarding schools, where it was marginally harder to burn the place down.

They're really close now, so I'll have to continue this later, hopefully, but I guess that makes it official.

Welcome to my messed up life.


End file.
